ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ginga (character)
"Showah!" —Ultraman Ginga's grunt is the name of the newly revealed Ultraman. This Ultra celebrated the 50th Anniversary of the Tsuburaya Production's Ultraman franchise and is the main ultra in the tv series New Ultraman Retsuden. Leak and Reveal Tsuburaya Productions registered the name "Ultraman Ginga" using the copyright database IPDL. According to TV Magazine, this Ultra would be revealed during the Ultraman Film Festival between April 12 to April 14th. In the reveal, it was known the new Ultraman will be featured in New Ultraman Retsuden in a 30 minute episode format, unlike Ultra Zero Fight, and is stated to last 11 episodes with 2 specials. Its unknown whether or not he from the Nebula M78 universe or a whole universe . Etymology The Japanese word "Ginga" (銀河) means Galaxy 'in English. History New Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Ginga (series) '' '' "''Who is that Ultraman?" —Ultraman Taro, seeing Ultraman Ginga's first appearance Where Ginga and his Spark item came from are unknown, even to Taro. From the little that is known about the story, a multiversal war named the Dark Spark War raged between the side of good side and the side of evil, as represented by the participants the Ultramen, monster and evil aliens of the universe. It is known that Ginga, with the Ginga Spark, previously fought the owner of the Darkness Spark, but lost and like possibly every Ultra and monster in the Ultra series multiverse had been sealed by the Darkness Spark into form of an action figure called a Spark Doll, afterward the event that came to be known as the Dark Spark War, due to its ending, some of these dolls later fell to Earth in a meteorite shower with the Ginga Spark and the Ginga Doll hidden within it. The Town of Falling Stars A young man named Hikaru Raido somehow found the Ginga Spark, which lets him combine with the action figures and possess the abilities of the being in the action figure through a process called Ultra Live. Unlike other Spark Dolls, Hikaru's Mark of Courage must be made to shine upon which Ginga's Spark Doll can be called from within his sacred item. Ginga was first summoned by Hikaru to fight Thunder Darambia, who finished the monster off by using the Ginga Thunderbolt. Afterwards Hikaru claimed the Thunder Darrambia Doll . The Mid summer Dreams When Thunder Darambia had been sprayed by Kemur man's teleporting Goo, Hikaru transformed into Ultraman Ginga. Ginga began trouncing Kemur man, having the speed to avoid his goo, then he threw the Dummy user into space and flew after him. High above the planet Hikaru ended the fight with the Ginga Fireball claiming the Kemur man doll for himself Profile, Features and Techniques Ultraman Ginga's host can use the Spark Dolls to obtain the powers and techniques of the beings turned into them using the Ginga Spark. Ultraman Ginga also shown to have an ability similar to mode change. Each of his special moves causes the crystals on his body to shine a different color correspondingly to the rainbow. In total Ginga has 8 special moves. Profile *'''Height: Micro~Infinity *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Flight Speed': Unknown, fast enough to reach escape velocity *'Time Limit': Three Minutes Body Features *'Color Timer': Ginga's operates like any other color timer. Given his Spark Doll Nature, going over his time limit will have a side effect on Hikaru's life force. *'Ultra Armor': Ginga's operates like any other Ultra Armor. At one point it was seen glowing bright white. His armor is fire resistant to the point that he withstand King Pandon's flames. *'Crystals of Light': The crystals on Ginga's forehead crest, forearms, chest and shins. They are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. *'Strength': Ginga possess enough strength to throw a being like Kemur-jin out into space with little effort. Techniques Special Moves *'Ginga Cross Shot': Ginga can fire a powerful rainbow-colored beam from his arms. Can destroy a monster in one hit. It was first used against Alien Valky. This attack is similar to Ultraman Nexus Junis' Over-Ray Storm. When used Ginga's crystals doesn't change color. *'Ginga Thunderbolt': Ginga raises his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. He uses this to form a disk, Ginga then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right hand. Can destroy monsters in one hit, even overpowering electrical monsters like Thunder Darambia. It was first used against Thunder Darambia. This attack is similar to Ultraman and Ultraman Jack's Ultra Slash. When used Ginga's crystals shine yellow and emit electricity. *'Ginga Fireball': Ginga summons numerous magma like fireballs that appear around him simultaneously. He then uses his fist to direct the fireballs to hit the opponent. This attack appears to have a homing effect, it will keeps tracking it's target until destroyed. It was first used against Kemur-Jin. When used Ginga's crystal's shine red and emit flames. *'Ginga Saber': Ginga can create an energy blade from his right arm. He then strike it into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the opponent with a burst of magma. It was first used against King Pandon. The saber is similar to the light blades used by Ultraman Gaia V2, Agul, Nexus Junis Blue, Mebius and Hikari. However the blade is generated differently, with the blade tip being generated first. When used Ginga's crystal shine indigo. *'Ginga Comfort': Ginga can shine a soft ray from his right hand which rains down on the opponent sedating them, this results in Spark Dolls using Dark Live to revert to their user. It was first used against Ragon. This attack is similar to Ultraman Cosmos' Luna Shootless. When used Ginga's crystals shine green. *'Ginga Slash': Ginga can fire Light Blades from the crystal on his forehead that will explode on contact. Despite an explosive beam, the appearance resembles physical blades. It was first used against Jean-Killer. This attack is similar to Ultraman Gaia and Agul's Photon Edge and Crusher. When used Ginga's crystals shine purple. Physical Techniques *'Ginga Kick': Ginga can perform a kick that is very powerful. *'Ginga Elbow': Ginga can hit the opponent with his elbow with great force. *'Ginga Flying Mare (Unconfirmed)': Ginga grabs the opponent by the head and/or neck and throws them. First seen used on Thunder Darambia. *'Ginga Lifting (Name unknown)': Ginga lifts the opponent with one hand and throws them. First seen used on Thunder Darambia. Other Techniques *'Ginga Pierce (Name Unknown)': Ginga phases his hand through an object. Used on Jean-Killer to destroy his Dummy Spark rendering it non functional. *'Ginga Shield (Name Unknown)': Ginga can create an energy shield similar in appearance to a spiral galaxy by waving his hand in a circle. Used to counter Thunder Darambia's attack. *'Ginga Acceleration (Name Unknown)': Ginga can move as a blur (Similar to Cosmos Acceleration). Used to counter Kemur-Jin's attack. EGinga Cross Shot.jpg|Ginga Cross Shot Thunder Bolt attack..jpg|Ginga Thunderbolt Ginga_Fireball.jpg|Ginga Fireball Ginga_Saber_Pic.jpg|Ginga Saber Ginga Saber Magma.jpg|Ginga Saber Attack Part 2 Ginga Comfort.jpg|Ginga Comfort Ginga Cross Shot.jpg|Ginga Slash Ginga Shield.jpg|Ginga Shield Ginga Lifting.jpg|Ginga Lifting Acceleration .jpg.jpg|Ginga Acceleration Ginga Pierce.jpg|Ginga Pierce Human Host Ultraman Ginga's host is Hikaru Raido, a 17 year old high school student. Transformation Scene Ultraman Ginga's human host uses the Ginga Spark to transform into Ultraman Ginga. Unlike the other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears when the Ginga Spark opens up. Hikaru grabbs it and places it on the Spark causing the face to appear and a voice to declare "Ultra Live: Ultraman Ginga". In the transformation scene. Hikaru body is enveloped by light which forms twins galaxies in an X formation. Ginga rises out of this spinning. Ginga than lands often kicking up a circle of dirt. Hikaru_Henshin.png|Hikaru transforming Hikaru_Transforms.png|Hikaru in the middle of his transformation scene Ginga_Rise.png|Ginga's Rise scene Gallery Ginga arives.png|Ultraman Ginga arrives ULTRAMAN-GINGA.jpg|Ginga vs Thunder Darambia Ultraman_Galaxy.png|Ultraman Ginga! Ultraman Galaxy go.png|Ultraman Ginga & Other Ultras Urutoraman_Ginga.jpg|Full body silhouette Unknown.jpg|The New Ultraman Screenshot_2013-04-13-10-39-36.png|Ultraman Ginga poses on front of the cast for the new show Ginga Thunber Bolts.jpg|Ginga Thunder Bolts Ginga_Alt_Forms.jpg|All of Ginga's Alternate Forms Ginga_Concept_Art.jpg|Ginga Concept Art Ginga_Info.jpg|Ginga Info Ginga_scans_vsPandon.png|Ginga Saber vs King Pandon Ginga_Scan_GingaReflect_Ragon.jpg|Ginga Comfort vs Ragon Ginga_Scan-Ragon.png|Ginga vs Ragon Ginga_Scans_GingaFlame.jpg|Ginga Fireball Ultraman-Ginga-Poster.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Poster Ginga_Flame_Punch_Scan.jpg|Ginga Fireball vs Kemur-jin Ginga_Reflect_Brave_Scan.jpg|Ginga Comfort & Saber Ginga_Taro_Move_Scans.jpg|Ginga & Taro Ginga_Events_Scans.jpg|Ginga Events Ginga_vs_Kemurjin.jpg|Ginga vs Kemur man ultraman_ginga_wallpaper_3_by_nac129-d6b6ltz.jpg Ultraman-ginga37.JPG 0a8fadf1f4b94dbeb4f5068eab28d13c.jpg maxresdefault.jpg 1003745_549059348483314_700467152_n.jpg|The ultimate team Revive. 1176254_549059318483317_810275455_n.jpg|Ginga Slash Trivia *It is interesting to note that Ginga was unknown to Taro, the fact that he didn't know who Ginga was implies he had never appeared before. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the Ultra with the second youngest host, a high school student. Ultraman Nexus also ties for second youngest human host with Ren Senjyu at age 17 and Ultraman Tiga with Tsubasa Madoka. Ultraman Cosmos however met his host at the youngest age, Musashi Haruno. The youngest Ultra Host was Amui who was the ancient host of Tiga at age eleven *Ginga so far, appears to be the Ultra with the most alternate modes, ignoring the Spark Dolls. The known alternate forms are Ginga Comfort/Green, Ginga Fire Ball/Red, Ginga Thunder Bolt/Yellow, Ginga Saber/Indigo, Ginga Slash/Purple and the unknown two forms. Though, all of Ginga's Modes are just appears in special moves. So, this Modes (presumably) can't be call as forms. *Ultraman Ginga shares his voice actor with his human host, who voices his grunts and battle sounds. However his speaking voice is done by Sugita Tomokazu, who is the narrator of the series. *Ultraman Ginga's transformations into other Ultras or Monsters is similar to Kamen Rider Decade, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and AkaRed. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the one of two first completely original Ultra to star in an Ultraman mini series. Previously Ultraseven X stared in a Mini-series. **He is to be the first to star in the new Shin Retsuden Show. *Unlike other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears to be within the Ginga Spark itself. *Ginga has a few things that made him unique than the other Ultras: **Ginga is the first instance of an Ultra transforming from something other than a human, being that his human host can transform into other Ultras, monsters and aliens. **Ginga does not destroy his enemies, he reverts them back into a Spark Dolls. The only other Ultra to not destroy his opponent's on a regular basis is Cosmos **Ginga is clearly shown to be controlled by his host, since he is a Spark Doll transformation. The first to be controlled is Ultraman Nexus/the Next but it didn't show it clearly. **Ginga finishes most of his battles before his time limit is up (before his Color Timer turns red). **Ginga is the first Ultra that mostly the host can't transform into it for most time. Ginga's Spark Doll only appears when Hikaru is in danger. Category:Template Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:New Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Heisei Ultras